


My imagine/oneshot/stories book collection

by Tesshinplays



Category: The Boondock Saints, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Drabbles, Drama, Fighting, GIF Imagine, Homophobia, Hugging, Imagines, Kissing, M/M, Mystery, One Shot, Romance, Romance Problems, Sad, Short Stories, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesshinplays/pseuds/Tesshinplays
Summary: I will be posting my imagines/oneshots & some short stories in this book, the only characters wh will be involved are Daryl from the walking dead & Murphy from The boondock saints.I didn't really know how many tags i was going to use but i might have to come up with more as i go xD I really hope my stories are somewhat readable and that some of you might enjoy them as well. You can find these on my tumblr as well(Pookiethearcher)Please feel free to comment what you think about them.





	1. The truth

\- Imagine being Daryl’s boyfriend and he was ashamed of being gay himself so he never wanted to do romantic stuff when others was around.

* * *

                                                               

As the group continued to talk about if they were able to stay in Hershel’s yard you walked up to Daryl from behind to grab his hand, ever since you two had started dating you always wanted to have an open relationship with him and be happy but daryl would always reject it and never talk about it afterwards.  
  
As you reached for his hand you could see how he turned his head a little, you knew he saw it was you but he didn’t seem to care that much. Daryl removed his hand from yours and played it cool in front of the others, it wasn’t the first time something like this has happened and it was really starting to get on your nerves. You knew something was wrong with him, did he not have feelings for you anymore? Did he hate you?  
  
You had many thoughts in your head as the group continued to argue, you sat down on a chouch and continued to listen what the group had to say about this whole situation.

-

 

-

 

-

  
As the day continued the sky became dark and everyone was headed to their tent, it was a little far to where Daryl was living but you didn’t mind the little cold breeze you felt as you made your way to the cozy tent where you could spend more time with you teddy bear. You knew you couldn’t let your feelings get the better of you, this was it. Something had to be done about the whole situation.  
  
As you made your way inside Daryl’s tent you saw him still awake trying to get the book Andrea gave him a go, it didn’t look good only a few pages had been read. The sound of you coming in grabbed his attention from the book as well so that didn’t help much.  
  
**”I waited for you”** Daryl simply said as his eyes landed on yours making eye contact.  You smiled at him and sat down on the bed beside him.  
**”Yeah i can see that”** you replied trying to keep a straight face, man it was hard to be mad at this guy.  
  
Daryl noticed something was wrong right away as he sat up next to you showing a worried face, he was really close to you as you felt his breath reach your face. You couldn’t hide it anymore, it pained you to keep it inside. You weren’t really a person to often keep your emotions inside you and that’s what Daryl liked about you the first moment he saw you, you were an honest person like him and you couldn’t bring yourself to lie either.  
**  
**”Do you not love me?” You asked out of the blue looking down at your hands who were resting in your lap.  
**”What? No i do love you (m/n) where did ya get that idéa?”** Daryl became so confused as hewatched your teary face look up at him. He brought his thumb and removed a tear from your eyes.  
  
**”You never want to do skinship or anything like that when others are around, i’m getting confused, is there anything wrong with me”** You explained to him through your small sobs, not being able to hold it in anymore, the tears came like a river.  
  
Daryl was so scared seeing you like this, it was actually the first time it ever happened. He always knew you like the happiest and brightest person he ever knew since this world became a dark place. Daryl knew something was special about you when he saw how bright you could be and happy in a place like this.  
  
He wrapped his arms around your body, wanting to protect you from all the evil things that world had to offer. Daryl never knew you had this coming for him. As you two parted from the hug daryl removed yet a few tears from your wet face, he gave you a shy smile ready to explain the situation.  
  
**”The truth is, i’m very shy and doing romantic things in public makes me think everyone is watching. I’ve always felt it makes me more comfortable when we’re the only one there, i can try being more open for you if that makes you more happy. There was never something wrong with you and i love you with all my heart”** Daryl explained almost with tears in his eyes himself.   
  
Being emotional like this to another person was a new thing for him. He was so used to hiding and never had to care for someone so much except his shitty brother. He was always on guard keeping his emotions to himself but ever since you came along he was able to open up more and sooner became comfortable with it.  
  
Your bright smile was once again on your lips as both of you shared a loving hug once again, you became very happy knowing he wasn’t going to let you go just yet.  
  
**”Thank you Daryl”**


	2. Abusive childhood

\- Imagine listening to Daryl as he opens up to you about his abusive past.

* * *

  
  
  
” **My father who was an abusive alcoholic asshole abused me, giving me mark on my back, and my brother wasn’t there to help when i needed it. And i lost my mother in a house fire, it was pretty shitty”**  Daryl explained as he looked down on his hands in his lap, trying to hide his shame from you.  
  
**”I’m sorry to hear about it, but you know i will always be there for you if you need me. Telling me this won’t change the way i see you as a person, it only made you stronger”** You replied back taking his hand in yours as a sign to show how much you cared for him.  
  
Daryl looked up at you and gave you a shy smile before entering a warming hug.


	3. Messing with Daryl

\- imagine being Daryl’s soulmate, messing with him, and talking to him in his mind.

 


	4. Flirting with Daryl.

\- Imagine Daryl being shy as you confessed your love to him.

* * *

  
  
**"i love you Daryl and i always will, i'm not embarrassed to say it"** You told him while smiling.  
**"Stop it (m/n)"** Daryl replied as he smiled back at you acting very shy.  
  
he was always a shy person when it came to romance or showing his feelings, but when you came to the group Daryl would always open up to you even if he didn't want to. Something about you made it very easy for him to do just that and it was a scary thing.  
  
While you confessed your love to Daryl you could see him turning red in his face as he tried to cover up with his hand, you always thought it was cute how he wanted to hide his face when he got embarrased about something but you decided you wanted to see his cute face.  
  
**"You can't hide forever Daryl, i will shout it outloud, i'm never afraid to show how much i love you"** You continued to tease him some more, this made him remove his hand from his face and you could see he felt defeated.  
  
**"Fine, i'll accept your confession (m/n) IF you take me out first"** he replied playing your little teasing game.

  
  
Both of you smiled at each other while you ended up laughing, you and Daryl had known each other for a while and both of you were almost the same person, no wonder it was this easy to confess to a man you loved.  
**  
**


	5. Overprotective Murphy

\- Imagine your ex trying to get you back but Murphy stepping in to protect you from him.

* * *


	6. Murphy being depressed

\- Imagine Murphy going through a hard time in his life but he has you who loves him by his side comforting him.

* * *


	7. Revealing his past

\- Imagine Murphy having a abusive past for being gay, and revealing everything. Telling how much he loves you even how hard he tried to forget about his feelings.

* * *

 

” **I just can’t get ye out of my mind (m/n) I tried telling myself i coulnd’t love ye since gay is a sin”** Murphy begain explaining himself, looking at you who had tears in your eyes.

  
Both of you had been fighting moments before, you were so upset on how Murphy never called you back or even came by your apartment. Both of your relationship had been a really good at the beginning but became really rocky when things started to get really weird. Murphy stopped calling or texting you, he never showed up at your door or took you out on dates.  
  
You knew what dangerous job he had been dealing with ever since you started meeting him in the first place and nothing about that mattered to you, as long both you and Murphy had each other everything was amazing.  
  
But now you were sitting here in the chouch getting ready to be told the biggest sceret Murphy ever had been keeping inside of him this whole time.   
  
Your relationship began one day when Murphy was drunk in a bar and he was taking a liking to you when he saw you sitting alone in the bar, no one was around you two so he decided to make a move on you. While drunk Murphy couldn’t really control his true feelings that he always wanted to hide from others. He was told by his brother Connor that it was a sin to love other men and it shouldn’t be accepted, but as Murphy’s overprotective brother Connor couldn’t do anything else than support his little brother.  
  
Both Murphy and Connor thought it was best to maybe try and get rid of this sin but it was impossible, always when they went out drinking or doing something else that involved girls Murphy was always looking at the other guys and couldn’t think about something else.  
  
When the two of you met Murphy couldn’t take his eyes away from you, it was like a magnet. Murphy was always drawn to you and wanted to be close to you but at the same time he wanted to get away, he wanted to make his dad and brother proud.  
  
 **”I love ye (m/n) and i can’t keep pushing ye away from me, it’s time i tell you the truth”** Murphy continued as both of you starred in to each others eyes. You could see how worried Murphy was getting from all the stress he had been out out with from his brother and father.   
  
Murphy took your hand in his and he saw a small smile appearing on your lips and the same happened for him, but he took a breath and breated out for being to nervous to tell you. It wass written all over him.  
  
 **”I was abused by my father for being gay, i got scars on my back to prove it. I tried to push ye away so i could forget all those feelings i had for ye since i didn’t want to hurt any of us both, that’s why i had to leave ye alone for all that time”** Murphy confessed as he still looked at you as he said those words. The smile on your face was replaced by a O-shaped mouth and worried eyes, one tear coming down your cheek as he spilled his darkes secret to you.  
  
 **”I-I don’t know what to say Murph, i’m really sorry for what happened”**  You stuttered but  could reply, the grip in Murphy’s hand got tighter as you replied to him and you could see how tense his body still was  **”I’m just glad you’re fine and i totally understand now, i’m glad you told me”  
  
** Both you and a smiling Murphy went in for a kissing hug as you snuggled up in his chest on the couch, smiling as you closed your eyes hearing his heartbeat.

 


	8. A sad ending of love

\- Imagine Daryl finding you, his bf after you went missing and he saw you had turned in to a walker.

* * *

  


Daryl pushed you again and again, while crying. He never thought this day would come where he would see his lover turn in to one of those monsters. He thought he could be strong enough to protect the both of you in a world like this but he was so wrong.

As you kept your balance, growling to get a bite out of him you made your way forward one last time. Crying Daryl pulled out his green and white crossbow arrow and pearced it right through your head, killing you instantly as you fell to the ground.

Lifeless once again.  
  
Daryl laid down on the ground next to your dead body as his tears continued to run down his already wet cheeks, and he would never know how this all happened. He would never get his questions answered.  
  
But he swore to you that he would keep fighting to stay alive and fight until every walker on the planet was wiped out.


	9. Mystery partner

\- Imagine a drunk Murphy taking an interest in you at a bar.

* * *

 

 

Sitting down in the bar you asked the bartender to give you something to drink, this night was not going the way you wanted it to. Getting fired from your work was not a good thing, you had a huge fight with someone working together with you.

 

It wasn't anything special in your eyes but that wasn't the case for your boss, to be honest you were often late to your job and was a pretty messy person. But you had to get this job for an appartment you've had your eyes on for a while, but that appartment was long gone. Someone else would probably get it anytime soon.

 

While taking a sip from your drink you suddenly got out from your thoughts as you felt someone had been watching you for a while, you looked to your right and saw a young man with short brown hair and blue eyes stare are you.

 

As the both of you made eyecontact the drunk looking guy smiled at you as he made his way over, and it didn't really took that long for him to be sitting next to you.

 

 **"Ye're lookin' pretty lonley there ladd"** the male spoke, for a drunk man he could still speak pretty clear.

 

Someone flitring with you this time was not your cup of tea, you didn't like it one bit but something about this man made you intrested. It wasn't often you got the chance to talk to a pretty boy like this.

 

You looked at him as you placed your drink down on the table, turning to face him. His eyes were blue like the ocean, very pretty ones at that. 

 

 **"Yea"** you simply responded, not feeling like you wanted to talk to him.

 

The male didn't leave you alone after getting an answer from you, as you picked up your glass for one more sip he spoke up again.

 

 **"Why are ye doin' here? On a night like this"** he asked, probably trying to get in to a conversation. He took a spi from his own drink that he had taken with him from where he sat.

 

 **"Fired from my job"** you couldn't believe you still were talking to this stranger, but it was only natural. 

 

The male leaned on the bar table resting his chin in his hand, he laughed a bit at your response. You looked at him with a confused look, nothing about this was funny. He didn't know you so why was he bothering you.

 

 **"Well that's sad, but why are ye really here?"** He responded, probably reading you from top to bottom. This made you feel more intrested in what he had to say.

 

You were annoyed but his company made you feel better, there wasn't really anyone you could open up to about different things and maybe this was your calling.

 

 **"I wanted an appartment but i can't get it now when i got fired"** confessing like this made you feel better, getting someone elses opinion on the matter would make you feel at least a bit better.

 

The male seamed amused by the situation at hand, he chuckled at you still from being drunk. He put his resting hand and put it on your shoulder, you looked at him thinking what he was up to at this point.

 

 **"That's an easy one, i'll help ye, laddie"** the male said looking in to your eyes with a smile.

 

What did he mean by that, how could he give me money that easily, money don't grow on trees. You gave him a confused look and he understood your message.

 

 **"Ye don't know me, i'm Murphy"** he told you giving you a drunk wink.

 

It all falled in place, you knew who he was, hell everyone knew. You immediately looked around the bar for his brother who couldn't be seen anywhere, but you turned back to make eye contact with Murphy.

 

 **"I know you everyone does"** you replied giving him a smile, Murphy smiled back at you **"but don't you think flirting is a little bit dangerous with your new partner?"** You continued as you put money down on the bar table to pay for your drink.

 

This was the time you winked at him as you walked past him to the door, behind you could hear a drunk Murphy following you from behind.

 

 **"I guess it worked anyway"** Murphy spoke as he ran up to you by the door to catch up with you.

 

You just smiled at him as both of you walked out from the bar hand in hand.


	10. Saving the one you love

\- Imagine saving Murphy from a bullet, protecting him with your own body and getting hit instead.

* * *

  
  
As you ran in front of Murphy, he tried to push you away but it was to late, the bullet hit you right in your belly. Everything went in slowmotion in your eyes, falling to the ground as you could hear Murphy calling your name. Connor was there as well next to his brother. You had a foggy vision of both brothers, but you kept smiling at both of them as tears streamed down your cheeks. The mobsters were long gone, they got what they came for and left after hitting you. They knew what was coming after them sooner or later, no doubt for that.  
  
Murphy put you in his lap holding his hands on your bullet wound, almost feeling how your life was slipping away from him, he felt helpless. There was nothing they could do to save you, he kept crying as he held you close to his chest and his brother was next to him trying to help Murphy calm down. Connor knew how special you were to his dear brother, you were the first one to ever help him discover himself and letting him open up his vulnerable side.  
  
 **"I...Iove...you"** You told him, looking him straight in his beautiful blue eyes.  
  
Blood where gushing out from your mouth as you spoke but you didn't mind it one bit, you needed a little bit of your last strength to say those words to him, the situation almost made you laugh saying such a thing when you were about to die. It was so cliché like those typical romantic movies on TV.  
  
Murphy tried his best to smile at you while he heard those words, still with his bloody hands on the bullet wound.  
  
 **"Please don't talk, you're using up to much stregth"** Murphy spoke trying to convice himself that you would survive all this, but inside him he knew that was all just a dream at this point. Nothing would make you come back alive from this.

You gave out a little laugh but instantly regretted it as you started cougning making more blood coming out from your mouth. As you did you felt your last breath was taken and you were now gone, and never coming back again. Murphy noticed how you stopped breating and your movements had become still, he started to panic as he tried to make you come back and making himself think you just had fallen asleep for the time being.  
  
Connor was getting really worried as he saw his brother giving cpr to his dead boyfriend, it was scary and very depressing but he knew he had to make his brother stop fooling around and get himself back together again. He didn't want to see his brother going in to a dark place.  
   
 **"Stop it murph, he ain't comin' back"** Connor spoke trying to get some sense in his little brother, but it didn't work. Murphy was in his own world looking like a crazy man trying to bring back the dead. Connor pushed away his brother from your dead body and making him stand up leaving you on the floor.  
  
 **"You can't keep doin' this ye know, I don't want ye to get crazy on me. Get yerself together"** Connor continued to speak up to his brother getting him back to normal, Murphy just looked at him. he couldn't believe what was coming out from his big brother's mouth at the moment.  
  
After talking to his brother Murphy and Connor were able to get your body out from the room and burry you someplace safe where no one would ever found your resting body, both brothers stood in front of your grave as they each said a prayer to keep you safe in the after life.  
  
 **"I promise (m/n), i'll find those bastards and bring ye justice"** Murphy said outloud after his prayer. At the moment Murphy didn't care if he had to hunt them down to the end of the world, all he wanted was to give you justice and kill those who took your life.  
  
  



	11. Love in the air

\- Imagine your friend Murphy helping you record a school project and he ended up falling in love with you.

* * *

**“I’m happy you could help Murph, this project is very difficult for just one man”**  you told him as he entered the door to your house.

None of your parents where home at the time so it was a perfect moment to be having him over, not getting disturbed while filming.

 **“No problem (m/n)”**  Murphy replied with a smile on his face.

Both you and Murphy got along really well with each other so it was much easier to ask him about something silly like this. In all honesty you enjoyed his company, but you never dared to tell him about it.

You had just come out of the closet to your parents and with him being there for your moral support gave you enough strength to open up about it.

The filming was very awkward at first as you had to sit down in front of the camera and read an assignment for school. It was a bit hard in the beginning but you tried your best to not feel nervous at all, it was hard concidering Murphy had been starring at you the whole time but you tried not to focus on that.

As you continued to speak you had no idéa that Murphy had already fallen for you, his feelings for you had been there but Murphy never had the best timing to confess but being a close friend for this long had made him realize his feelings for you had started to grow even more.

After the filming where done both of you decided to grab something to drink in the kitchen, he followed close behind looking straight at you, not wanting to leave you out of his sight.

He had to do something, to find an opening to get you to focus on him. He had to tell you his feelings, to confess. You were single right? He had his chance with you and he wanted to take it.

 **“So what do you feel like drinking?”**  You asked as you arrived at the destination.

Murphy still standing next to you flashed you a smile and you returned it back to him. His eyes where so beautiful and you could feel yourself almost starring and not look away.

**“Surprise me”**

You laughed a little at his comment but turned around, already missing those beautiful blue eyes.

When you were done making just plain coffee to the both of you and placed the table, murphy was right there next to you, you looked up at him and couldn’t move away. You were caught, you knew the man had some effects on you but never knew it would turn out like this.

 **“What are you-”** there was no time finishing that sentence as Murphy grabbed your jaw and pulled you close for a kiss.

As his lips connected to yours, the feeling of butterflies appeared in your stomach as surprised eyes turned back to normal. You closed them as you returned the kiss to him, wrapping your arms around his body.

You could still taste the smoke from his cigarette he probably had before he came over, nothing you were complaining about anyway.

As you two pulled a part from the romantic kiss you both shared, you were smiling like an idiot. Knowing what you just had done felt exciting in a way but scary.

 **“I think you were the one surprising me this time”**  you joked as both males shared a laugh, still having their noses touching.

 **“Please be mine (m/n)”**  Murphy suddenly confessed like it wasn’t clear with the kiss they both shared.

As an answer you came in for another kiss answering his proposal.

 

 


	12. Overprotective

\- Imagine Daryl pushing you away from him because he can't deal with losing someone he really loved.

* * *


	13. Relaxing day after work

\- Imagine giving Murphy a blowjob on your bed after a long day of working, and killing off bad guys

* * *

  
  
**"that's right baby, yer're doin' great"** Murphy moaned as his eyes were closed, still looking up at the ceiling.  
  
His hands gripped tight on the white fluffy bed sheets, giving the signal you were doing a great job at pleasuring him. Both you and Murphy had been dating for a while but you two never really got the chance at having real sex together, knowing his job was very dangerous and something could happen very quick.  
  
Looking up from the tip of his hard cock you could see his heavy breathing and his chest was sweaty from all the action he was getting, you smiled inside your head and were happy you could please your boyfriend in the right way. Don't get him wrong, Murphy was the romantic type and would always listen to your comands in bed even if he was the dominant type. You often see those dominant type on tv where they just play the rough type, murphy was nothing like that, he loved being the romantic but still a little rough but gentle type, he would always listen to your needs and give you what you wanted.  
  
This time was different, you wanted to be in charge, and just for a little while. You took your hands on his dick and moved them up and down giving the rest of his dick pleasure as your mouth did the rest on his sensetive tip. Hearing how his moans escaped his lips made your friend more arroused, you tried not to think about it to much since you only wanted to focus on Murphy tonight. You felt your own dick pressed againts your pants, trying to get some attention from you and it worked. Without hesitation you released one of your hands from Murphy's dick and helped your friend come loose.  
  
While you were helping yourself getting some of the action, listening to Murphy's hot moans he soon released his load in your mouth as he released his white knuckled hands from the fluffy bed sheets. You swallowed every last bit of his cum not letting anything slip away from your hungry lips. Murphy looked down at you and he saw what you were doing to yourself, he smirked as his sweaty and tired face came closer to yours. Bending forward giving you a sweet and romantic kiss on your lips, you of course horny as fuck returned it, coming closer to him as your pants fell on the ground around your feet. You couldn't care less all you wanted to do was to get closer to him, feeling his body close to yours.  
  
As you climbed on top of him, he rolled both of you over so now you were under him, Murphy grabbed your already sensetive dick in his hand moving up and down as he smirked. Never leaving your eyes.  
  
**"Let me pleasure you this time"** Murphy spoke up after a while as he began his work on your body.


	14. Keeping a secret can be hard

\- Imagine being gay and having an interest in Daryl.

* * *

 

  
  


 


	15. Listen to your boyfriend

\- Imagine a Twd AU with Murphy and you. Both trying to protect each other from getting bitten.

* * *

  
  
**"Just follow my lead (m/n) and ye won't get hurt"** Murphy told you as both of you held your weapons, ready to strike of a walker came at any of you.  
  
You rolled your eyes at his comment, he was always trying to be overprotective with you ever since this thing started. You knew you could handle yourself since you had been dating Murphy for almost 3 years now, knowing him and his past with the mobs when he worked as a saint. He often showed you how to use a gun in case something happened to you when the workd was normal, but Murphy himself would never admit that he was scared of loosing you.  
  
**"You know i can handle myself right? I'm not a little kid Murph"** You replied turning to him after looking through some shelves for food. Murphy nodded at your comment knowing he didn't want to fight over such a stupid thing, but he would never stop looking after you if something happened.  
  
Murphy and you kept looking through a house for supplies and food to take with you to your camp, Murphy's brother Connor and some other from a group where back at the camp still keeping things together. Connor had been really worrked as the two of you were going out but everything was going to be okay.  
  
As the two of you walked out from the house suddenly a walker came up on you making you trip and fall on your back, taking the walker with you. Murphy didn't hesitate, he took the gun from his pants and shot the walker right in it's head. Killing it in an instant.  
  
**"Are ye alright (m/n)"** Murphy asked really worried.  
**"I think so"**  
  
Wrong, as you stood up to walk you fell down once again but Murphy was there to catch you as you fell, growing really angry you cursed under your breath as he helped you stand up again to walk a bit slowly. Both knew at this rate there wasn't going to be a chance getting back to the camp fast. Murphy stepped in front of your smaller body as he bent down with his back facing you.  
  
**"What are you doing?"** You got really confused as to why he was bending over like that, was he playing some type of game or did he tease you?  
**"What are ya waitin' for? Get on"**  
  
You couldn't believe he was going to give you a piggyride back to camp, Connor would love to see his brother like that. probably laugh at him. At the moment you didn't really care, you jumped on his back as he catched you really easily.  
  
**"Well this is romantic isn't it"** Smiling you joked with him trying to lighten the mood, just for a little bit as Murphy continued rambling on how he told you he was right in the beginning, you didn't stay close so you got hurt in the process.  
  
You made a note in your head

 

_Always listen to your protective and grumpy boyfriend._

 

 


	16. Love secrets

\- Imagine Daryl finding your book with love confessions and other things about him, and Daryl getting really touched about it.

* * *

 


	17. Love note confessions

\- Imagine a shy Daryl writing confession notes all over your room, leading you to a room where he was standing. Ready to hear your answer.

* * *

 


	18. Should i save the world?

\- Imagine Daryl protecting you, the vaccine to the walker problem, from killers who wanted you to give up your life to save the earth.

* * *

   
                                          
   
 **  
"No one is going to hurt you (m/n) i promise"** Daryl told you as you both were inside his tent.  
  
You weren't sure if he was saying the right thing about this whole situation, you had just gotten back your memory of that horrible place where they did experiments on you trying to gather a vaccene from your body. Nothing had really worked so they wanted to move to your brain, nothing like that ever happened thought. It was to late, the walkers got in and killed every human who was in that hospital but you managed to still be alive and got away from that horrible place.  
  
 **"How can you say that? Maybe it was meant to be? maybe i have to give up my life to save everyones life, and to not live in a nightmare again"** you explained yourself feeling very confused about the situation. You wanted to end this nightmare at once but at the same time you wanted to spend the rest of your life with daryl, even it it meant to keep fighting and sleeping with a weapon next to your bed every night.  
  
Daryl on the other hand was surprised as to what you were saying up to this point, he was almost lost at words, feeling like he wanted to explode. He had made a promise ever since you two started dating, he would never let anyone hurt you and he would always keep you safe next to him. He stood up from his bed as he looked down at you, meeting you teary and red puffy eyes.  
  
 **"How can you say all that (m/n), you're not giving up your life because of some stupid cure that might not even work"** He almost yelled at you, but regretted it. Daryl went down on his knees still keeping his eyes locked on yours, he was very close to your face as his expression softened. He took your hand in his.  
  
 **"look all i'm saying is you're alive and that's what matters right now. I can't lose you i wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you"** Daryl spoke in a soft tone, wiping your tears away from your red eyes.  
  
You smiled at him nodding as a answer of understanding what he meant, there was nothing you could do to change his mind about the matter so you simply smiled back at him and closed the gap between you two with a loving kiss.


	19. Wait for me

\- Imangine Murphy going to prison, and you, his bf helping agent bloom & Paul smecker making a plan getting Murphy and his brother out.

* * *


	20. I believe in you

\- Imagine being the one getting kidnapped and tortured by Negan, and Daryl alongside the others comes up with a plan to save you.

* * *

 


	21. Let's kill them all

\- Imagine ATLA AU! Where Murphy a firebender thrown out from the fire nation wants to get revenge and you his bf helps him on his journey.

* * *

  
  


 


	22. There was hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there really a vaccene out there or is everything a lost hope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this one shot was any good haha, i wanted to put together a quick one just for you guys. Please tell me what you think about it, and i would be happy to reply as well.
> 
> it might be fast paced and rushed haha i just hope you still enjoyed reading it.

There was the last stop for you and Daryl, he finally did what his friend Rick wanted him to accomplish. When this all started Rick found you who held a vaccene to help remove the virus of the walkers. Walking out of the car you and Daryl was riding in you started feeling very nervous, and you had that feeling like you wanted to puke but you held it in.  
  
 **”Are ya alright (m/n)”** daryl asked you as he walked up to you, getting worried you might pass out or anything.  
 **”I'm fine Daryl, just a little nervous that's all”** You reassured him.  
  
Having your boyfriend help you in this mission made you really happy, now you two weren't really together at the start of the mission but after a while you two grew on each other and finally ended up together as a couple.  
  
 **”It's just a little further but be careful”** Daryl spoke as he started to walk a head of you.  
  
Daryl and you had been through a lot, bandits stealing your food and some supplies, daryl almost getting killed from a walker and you even almost got kiddnapped. The two of you had heard in the beginning from Daryl's friend Rick that there was a hospital furhter away in the city where you could be taken and help with making a vaccene, he never told you how but at least he knew there was a new hope for mankind.  
  
The both of you walked inside the building not knowing what would happen or who was inside waiting for the both of you. The hospital looked very taken care of both on the inside and on the outside, like no walker has been there for months, both you and daryl smiled at each other while walking down the hallway.  
  
 **”This really look like a safe place, don't you think”** You spoke up looking around the halls, finding photos of probably those who worked there and other stuff.  
 **”Yeah but ya can't be to careful”** Daryl replied holding his hand on his crossbow ready to pull it out if nessesary.  
  
You rolled your eyes at him always being overprotective over you, after the two of you got together he became a total different person but you really liked how he opened up for you about himself knowing he could trust you. It was really interesting how that man worked sometimes, but you could stop him for being protective. Something about him made you realise he might had done all this just because of the cure and later remove himself from you and start a new life somewhere else, but Daryl wasn't that person. After getting to know him a lot more you started to fall even deeper for this man, he was so amazing at his words sometimes it even caught you off guard.  
  
Deep in your thoughts you hadn't noticed the people in that place already had greeted you two and showed you to a waiting room, the people working there was wearing typical doctor or nurse outfits like back in the day when everything aws normal, except they all had weapons to protect themselves with.  
  
 **”Everything is going to be fine (m/n), they told me that they had heard from Rick that we were coming”** Daryl explained with a bit of excitment in his voice.  
  
You smiled back at him as you looked around the room you were in, everything looked like it was just an ordinary hospital like how it was back when everything was normal. It creeped you out in a way.  
  
  


-  
  
  


-  
  
  
-  
  


After the people working there looked after you to, talking to get to know the both of oyu everything was green. Daryl being really worried though as they took you to an operaiting room was hard to fight off at the start, typical overprotectiveness behaviour.  
  
Once again you rolled your eyes at your grumpy boyfriend, but you told him to stay put and that everything was going to be alright. Your words had made him calm down a little bit again as he sat down in the chair he was previously sitting on.  
  
The doctors walked with you on both sides and guided you to a big operating table, they gave you a hospital gown to wear for the surgery. And you layed down on the table ready to begin, you felt really scared of course but knowing you were the only one who could save the world made you excited and very happy. But before the could start the surgery they had to go and chek up on something leaving you completley alone in the room.  
  
  
Daryl on the other hand had other plans, he walked around the hospital looking around he like you thought the place looked really fishy and out of place. Something about a really clean building wasn't normal at the moment. He crouched behind a counter knowing he wasn't alone in the room.  
  
  
 **”I hope we can get the surgery going so we finally can deal with all this”** one of the men said, the other one laughed following after.  
  
 **”Yeah, killing that male is totally worth the risk”** He replied.  
  
Daryl was lost at words, he knew the place was a fraud. Why in hell would Rick set you guys up at a place like this, nothing made sense anymore. Daryl moved fast out of the room and headed looking for you, he had to take you out of there and save you, he didn't want the love of his life slip away like this.  
  
Daryl ran to the room you were staying in, bursting open the doors like he had no care in the world. As the sound hit your ears you bloted up from the table and looked around for where the noice was coming from, a panting Daryl came running up to you as he picked you up bridal style in his arms.  
  
 **”Daryl what are you doing? Put me down”** you yelled at him trying to get out of his grip.  
 **”I have no time to explain, just trust me”** Daryl yelled as he ran out from the room in panic.  
  
Hearing his voice like that made you fear for your life as you trusted these people, you actually thought you could save this hellhole once and for all. But like that hope had vanished. You always trusted Daryl with your life so there was nothin stopping you now, at one point you actually were thinking of staying anyway and let them experiment on you for a vaccene but knowing daryl that would never happen.

  
  
  
_Mankind was almost at it's saving but all hope was removed just by a simple lie._

 


	23. My bad ass android

\- Imagine Detroit: become human AU! X The walking dead AU! Where Daryl had become your personal android protector from the walkers and other dangerous things. You were someone who was going to change the world to a better place, Daryl was also your lover.

* * *

 

 


	24. My hero

\- imagine getting bitten by a walker on your arm and Daryl was there with you removing it and helping you get over depressing times.

* * *


End file.
